Empire of the Ostanian Crown
The Empire of the Ostanian Crown, commonly known as Ostania or the Ostanian Empire, is a large Empire containing the Central Crown Territory of Ostania. It is divided into 10 regions and four city-regions, the Crown Territory of Skota, the Crown Territory of Basherrden, and the the Crown Sub-Territories of Raldoe, Maerat, and Lattore. Bordered to the south by Derrenfor, _____, Sharladone, and Aeselle, it is by far the largest and considered the most powerful country in _____(Cont. 3). It is 2.4 sq mi in area, and contains a large 142,000,000 Million people. The average density is a small 60 people per square mile, which varies greatly depending on the region or territory. The most densely populated area, the City-Region of Sgadta, has 12,000 people per square mile. The Empire's capital is Deseraine, with the Territories having Skota City, Kelket, Raldoe Bay, Haferan, and Oritane respectively as their capitals. The largest city in the Empire is Sgadta, and the largest city outside of Ostania is Kelket. The country is very large and covers parts of two different continents as well as small islands that are not connected to any major landmass. The main parts of the empire are in (continent #3, name wip), Ostania, Skota, and Lattore, which make up 2,100,000 square miles and 106,000,000 people. History (I'm just going to skip the history for now... It's kinda spread everywhere and disjointed) Geography, climate and environment (Same as Above) Politics Government: The Empire of the Ostanian Crown is officially run under a Monarchy controlled by the House of Deseraine. The ultimate executive decisions are made by this small group lead by the Emperor of the Crown, and assisted by a council made up of members of the House of Deseraine and representatives of major organizations and corporations. This group is known as the Assembly of Crownsmen. While the House of Deseraine and Council of Crownsmen have significant power, some laws are voted on by the people through the National Council and Council of Regions. The Council of Regions is the upper house, and contains five representatives (known as Regionals) from each of the 16 Regions. These Regionals are elected on a 8-year term cycle. The National Council is the lower house, and contains ten representatives from each region, as well as a representative of each major city. These representatives (known as Nationals) are elected on a 4-year term cycle. There are three main political parties in Ostania; the Economic Party, which is backed by prominent members of the House of Deseraine, the Progress Party, which is more Liberal and increasingly anti-royal, and the Conservative Party, which is more conservative and opposed to vast social change in Ostania, as well as generally supporting the royals and being supported by some of the House of Deseraine. Military The Grand Imperial Armed Forces (GIAR), also known as the Ostanian Military (OM) is the sole defender of Ostanian Territory. The OM is split into four branchs, the Grand Imperial Army (GIA), the Grand Imperial Navy (GIN), the Grand Imperial Air Division (GIAD), and the Grand Imperial Cyber Force (GICF). All four branches are administered by the Foreign and Homeland Defense Agency (FHDA), which is run by the presiding leader of the House of Deseraine. Economy As a leading member of the World Council Financial Board (WCFB), Ostania has the largest economy in the world. It's economy is a powerhouse of private industry and state-owned corporations, the former mostly being in the Energy and Mineral industries. It is the largest exporter of goods and one of the top importers. The Imperial Stador is one of the most widely-traded currencies and backs up many powerful banks, mostly located in the Banking Capital of Ostania, Agriculture: With it's large landmass, made up of large swaths of fertile land, Ostania has a strong agricultural sector. Ostanian farmland is mainly known for growing profitable grains like wheat, but also grows large amounts of tree crops. Tourism: Three Ostanian cities are among the most visited in the world; Sgadta, known for it's towering skyscrapers, vibrant culture, and famous Imperial Gates. Deseraine, known for it's ancient palaces, exquisite museums, and the famous Crown Tower. Holcane, known for it's sunny days, luxurious beaches, and massive amusement parks. Energy: Although Ostania's renewable energy sector is rapidly growing, especially in progressive cities like New Setra and Dastan, the country still relies heavily on fossil fuels and coal for it's energy. Transportation: Science and Technology: Largest Corporations: The top-ranked companies in 2018 for each industry. Demographics Population: The population of the Ostanian Empire is a large 143,000,000 people. According to the 2015 Census recorded by the Imperial Demographic Agency (IDA), 68% of the population are ethnic Ostanians, which is a far lower number than when only Mainland Ostania (the Central Crown Territory of Ostania) is counted, 91%. Cities: Language: The official language of Ostania is Ostanian as defined by Imperial Law dating back to the beginning of the House of Deseraine. While it is not a national language, around 30% of the population is also fluent in Norvish, a language from which Ostanian and another similar language, Skotan, are descended from. Culture Category:OST Category:ToN |}